Pour quelques gouttes de pluie
by EurekaCG
Summary: [JunHo 2PM]Résumé : Tout juste diplômée, Scarlette part en Éthiopie pour y faire de l'humanitaire... Un univers à l'opposé des strass et des paillettes qu'elle trouve superficiel... Superficielle, elle ne l'a jamais été, trop consciente de ses responsabilités. Aujourd'hui, elle est libre d'exister ! Libre d'aimer ? Pairing : JunHo [2PM]/Scarlette [OC] /Kim So Eun [OOC]
1. Chapitre 1 : Une page se tourne

**[Pour quelques gouttes de pluie]**

Chapitre I

Une page se tourne...

Enfin… J'avais réussi… Après tant de travail, de sacrifices… J'avais enfin atteint mon but ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez cette sensation, ou plutôt cette déferlante d'émotions qui vous submerge lorsque votre rêve abouti. C'est un instant à la fois magique et terrifiant. C'est une fin et un commencement ! C'est…

« - _Scarlette ! Scarlette ! Bouge-toi ! T'es pas la seule à vouloir jeter un œil au panneau d'affichage !_

- _ Oh… Oui, pardon. Vas-y, passe Tony._

- _ Alors ? Ça donne quoi pour toi ?_

- _Je suis acceptée ! JE SUIS ACCEPTÉE ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Je pars en Éthiopie !_

- _Oui… Enfin, à part toi, tout le monde le savait déjà… C'est la première fois en six ans que je te vois sans un cours à la main…_

- _Arrête ! Je ne suis pas si ennuyeuse… Si ? _

- _Si. Sauf quand tu en as un coup dans le nez !_

- _Chien. Bon alors, et toi, tu m'accompagnes au bout du monde ?_

- _Si ce que dit ce bout de papier est juste… Alors… Oui !_ »

S'en est suivi, la pire cuite de ma vie. Certes, j'avais besoin de décompresser, mais là… J'étais carrément à plat, voire aplatie. Vous devez vous demander en quoi le fait de partir en Éthiopie me rend si euphorique ? J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là. Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, je m'appelle Scarlette, j'ai 24 ans et, je peux l'affirmer désormais, je suis fraîchement dotée d'un diplôme bi-cursus Architecte – Ingénieur. Et ce diplôme est mon pass V.I.P direction l'Éthiopie. J'ai été acceptée, il y a plusieurs mois, sous réserve d'obtention de mon diplôme, dans un programme de développement pour l'Éthiopie. Je pars six mois pour me charger de la conceptualisation et de la mise en place de systèmes hydrauliques. En gros, il faut que je me débrouille avec trois bouts de ficelle et un tuyau pour approvisionner en eau potable un village de deux cent habitants. Avoir de l'eau potable à disposition toute l'année serait une avancée formidable pour ce village affligé de sècheresse et de famine. Situé au sud du district de Jimma Geneti, la mise en place de ce dispositif sera loin d'être aisé… Mais j'ai toujours adoré les défis !

Nous sommes une dizaine à aimer ce genre de défis à priori. Je sais déjà qu'il y aura un autre ingénieur, Tony, deux médecins et un infirmier… Et si j'ai bien compris, une journaliste nous suivra aussi dans notre périple au bout du monde. Et bien évidemment, Lowrens, le représentant de l'organisation humanitaire à l'origine de ce projet nous accompagne. Il fera à la fois office de coordinateur et de guide. C'est un vrai baroudeur, il vit la majeur partie du temps en Afrique et ne rentre en occident que pour refaire le plein en ressources matérielles, financières et… Humaines. Il m'a fait forte impression… Et pas uniquement à cause de son physique plus qu'attrayant. La copie conforme de Hugh Jackman dans Austrialia… Vous voyez le genre ? J'en suis restée bouche-bée… et langue pendante. Mais… Passons. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a un sacré charisme et que je pars en confiance. Pour le reste de notre joyeuse bande, je suis dans le flou total… Oui, dans le flou, c'est bien ça. Je n'ai carrément pas les yeux en face des trous après cette mémorable orgie d'alcool en tous genres. Et dire que je m'envole demain à 8h10 pour sept heures de vol direction la capitale Addis-Abeda. Adieu Paris ! Je pars !

Bien sûr, je suis heureuse, je concrétise un rêve. Mais il y a néanmoins des conséquences moins réjouissantes à mon départ. Comme laisser ma petite sœur seule pendant six mois. D'accord ce n'est plus une enfant, elle a vingt ans et est capable de s'en sortir sans que je sois collée à ses basques. Néanmoins, nous sommes tellement proches que son absence va certainement me filer le bourdon de temps en temps. Nous partageons un appartement du CROUS dans le onzième arrondissement et même si souvent les fins de mois sont difficiles nous sommes loin d'être malheureuses ! Nos parents nous ont poussés à faire des études et je suis tellement fière d'avoir exaucé leurs rêves. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir l'annoncer à ma mère… Malheureusement, ma mère est décédée d'un cancer du sein il y a plusieurs années. Je crois que mon père n'a pas supporté sa disparition et qu'il s'est simplement laissé sombrer. Six mois après ma mère, mon père est mort d'un accident de voiture en rentrant du travail. J'arrive à en parler avec ce qui peut vous sembler du détachement, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de les pleurer. Ma sœur n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque et moi dix-neuf. J'ai tout pris en charge. Je m'abrutissais de travail, de démarches, de tâches ménagères, pour ne pas avoir à penser, à ressentir. C'est la première fois depuis leurs disparitions que je me laisse aller à penser à eux longuement. Habituellement, dès que ma gorge commence à se serrer, je verrouille le sujet dans mon esprit et l'enfouis tout au fond, dans un coin sombre.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus à courir, j'ai atteint mon objectif et la serrure de mon coffre secret se fissure. Tout comme mon cœur. Ils me manquent tant. J'aimerais tellement partager tout ça avec eux. Les sanglots m'étouffent à moitié malgré mon envie de les réprimer. Enfermée dans ma bulle, je n'entends pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Mais je sens deux bras chauds et confortables me rassurer.

« - _Là, ça va aller. C'est normal, fallait que ça sorte… C'est bon… Vas-y… Je suis là._

- _Laureen…_

- _Chut, pleure !_ »

Lorsque je me réveille, le visage chiffonné, je constate que Laureen, ma sœur c'est endormie une jambe par-dessus les miennes, comme lorsque plus jeune, elle venait se glisser en douce dans mon lit après un cauchemar.

« - _Hey… Ma petite Loutre._

- _Hum… ?_

- _Merci. D'être restée._

- _N'importe quoi… Evidemment que je suis restée, patate ! En plus tu pars dans moins de dix heures. Et puis, j'en profite ! Tu es bien plus moelleuse que n'importe quel oreiller !_

- _Sale peste ! Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !_

- _Bah… T'es loin d'être une sylphide…_

- _Han ! Saloperie ! Prends-ça, maigrichonne !_ »

S'en est suivi une bataille, plutôt ratée, de polochons.

Après cette épique retour en enfance, Laureen et moi avons fini de boucler mon unique, mais néanmoins énorme valise. Après le moment fatidique de la pesée de la dite valise sur notre balance Hello Kitty, j'étais fin prête. Malgré notre gaieté feinte, nos cœurs étaient serrés. Nous allions être séparées pendant six mois. Certes, skype serait l'un de nos plus fidèles amis mais ce serait différent. Après avoir regardé pour la millième fois Coffee Prince, nous étions parties nous coucher, ensemble, pour notre dernière nuit entre filles. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir. Je me suis répétée mentalement tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Puis j'ai pensé à Laureen, à cette jeune adolescente qui a perdu tous ses repères à l'âge de quinze ans mais qui a réussi à avancer, à se passionner. Elle veut devenir chef de projet dans le domaine du luxe et notamment de la cosmétique. Elle est en école de commerce et apprend le coréen. Elle rêve de travailler pour une entreprise franco-coréenne comme Erborian et de s'installer à Séoul. Depuis des années, elle me fait partager sa passion pour la culture sud-coréenne. Je suis loin d'être au point, mais je sais déjà que j'adore la nourriture coréenne ! Elle fait ce qu'elle aime, elle est équilibrée… Je sens qu'il est temps que je la laisse s'envoler. Que je la laisse vivre. Elle est prête et je devrais l'être aussi. Mais même si je n'ai jamais été croyante je n'ai pu m'empêcher de formuler une petite prière à un Dieu Inconnu :

« -_ Prenez soin d'elle._ »


	2. Chapitre 2 : On s'envole

**[Pour quelques gouttes de pluie]**

Chapitre II

On s'envole...

Enfin ! J'étais finalement assise dans l'avion. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et j'étais partie de la maison vers 5h30 avec Laureen. Après avoir enregistré mes bagages, nous avions pris un café accompagné de quelques viennoiseries. Avant d'embarquer, Laureen et moi nous étions embrassées, tendrement enlacées et j'étais partie les yeux mouillés.

L'avion était prêt à décoller et malgré-moi la tension montait peu à peu. Après avoir consciencieusement attaché ma ceinture, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège. Le décollage passé et mon estomac revenu à sa place initiale, je me suis rapidement écroulée pour ne me réveiller qu'au son d'une voix douce qui m'invitait à attacher de nouveau ma ceinture ! Ma tête et moi-même n'étions pas vraiment au point. Je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de soulever le store occultant le hublot avant d'avoir atterri. A peine sortie de l'avion, la chaleur m'écrase. Il fait presque quarante degrés et le soleil est implacable. Ma peau de blonde risque d'en prendre un sacré coup ! Mes vêtements froissés me collent à la peau et la lumière crue m'aveugle. Le bruit dans l'aéroport est assourdissant comparé à l'ambiance feutrée de l'avion. Je me dirige vers les tapis roulants pour récupérer mes bagages, un peu désorientée. Une fois le problème de la valise réglée, je scrute la foule à la recherche de la personne sensée venir me récupérer. Un homme plutôt grand à la peau couleur chocolat brandit un panneau à mon nom… Ou presque. Ils ont écrit Scarlett… A l'américaine. C'est en souriant que je me dirige vers mon futur guide. Il parle français ce qui me surprend. Après les présentations d'usages, il m'entraîne moi et ma valise vers le parking. Il s'appelle Faik et sa voiture est un tout-terrain très légitiment climatisé ! La chaleur est encore plus étouffante que sur le tarmac. Ici avec les gaz d'échappement et l'humidité qui sature l'atmosphère, l'air est quasi irrespirable. Je m'empresse de grimper dans son engin haut comme un building. Avec mon, à peine, un mètre soixante, cet exercice s'apparente à l'ascension du mont Everest. Ma chemise en lin sable est toute chiffonnée et humide de transpiration. Il va vraiment falloir que je me fasse à ce changement de climat.

Faik m'apprend que nous avons environ sept heures de route avant d'atteindre le village et qu'il a prévu de quoi me faire manger en cours de route. Avant même que je lui demande, il me tend une bouteille d'eau glacée que je m'empresse de porter à ma bouche. J'ai l'impression de boire le nectar des anges. Jamais un peu d'eau ne m'a paru si désaltérante. Durant notre progression, Faik m'indique quelques endroits intéressants, et les paysages continus à défiler. Vers 20h00, mes jambes engourdies commencent à crier au secours et même si le panorama sous le soleil couchant me coupe le souffle. Je n'ai qu'une envie, être enfin arrivée ! Le ciel s'est désormais teinté de nuances ocrées, rougeâtres et pourpres. Nous avons quitté toutes traces de civilisation si ce n'est celle sur laquelle nous roulons. En effet, la route et les troupeaux de chèvres qui paissent dans des champs de fortunes sont les seuls signes visibles d'occupation humaine. Je rêvasse les yeux perdus dans l'immensité maintenant assombrie lorsque Faik m'interpelle. Nous sommes tout proches du village. Enfin ! Les routes se font de plus en plus cahoteuses, si tant est que l'on puisse encore les qualifier de routes !

Il est 22h30 et nous sommes finalement arrivés à destination ! Avant même de descendre de la voiture, j'entends, plus que je ne vois, arriver un groupe de personnes. Ils sont deux. Deux hommes, dont Lowrens qui se moque gentiment de mon allure défraîchie.

_ « - Alors, Scarlette. Tu as survécu au voyage, c'est déjà ça !_

- _J'ai peut-être l'air d'une petite nature… Mais ce n'est qu'un air !_

- _Ah… Moi qui étais prêt à te proposer de quoi manger et te reposer…_

- _C'est vrai… Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une faible femme… Mais je ne me suis pas présentée. »_

- _Je manque à mes devoirs, Scarlette, je te présente Igor, notre pédiatre. Il nous vient de Hongrie. Il parle anglais._

- _Oh, nice to meet you, Igor. I hope we do a good job together._

- _Certainly ! »_

Après une courte conversation, Lawrens me guide à travers le camp et me désigne une petite construction en parpaings bruts. Le tour du propriétaire a tourné court. Il n'y a qu'une pièce et un petit renfoncement avec une table surmontée d'une cuvette pour tout sanitaire. Les WC se résument à un seau couvert d'un cache-pot. Rudimentaire. Trop peut-être ? Heureusement les ouvertures sont pourvues de moustiquaires assez résistantes pour bloquer le passage à un rhinocéros !

Heureusement, notre « base » dispose d'un groupe électrogène, j'ai donc l'électricité. Une fois débarbouillée, je laisse à nouveau dériver mon regard sur l'aménagement, disons spartiate, de mon nouveau logis. J'ai un vrai lit ce qui est déjà un sacré bonus. Aménagé dans la profondeur du mur se trouve mon nouveau dressing… De quoi y ranger mes boots de soirée ! Une table disposée sous une fenêtre trône face à l'entrée. Je viens de trouver mon bureau ! Au final, je suis plutôt bien installée. Les lieux sont sains, propres et fonctionnels. Lawrens m'avait parlé d'une douche naturelle derrière la maisonnette. Mais malgré mon envie incommensurable de me débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée pendant le voyage, j'hésite à m'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit et seule. Me rappelant à l'instant présent, mes muscles douloureux se mettent à protester de concert avec mon estomac affamé. Comme appelée pas mes cris de détresse, de légers coups résonnent à la porte.

_ « - Entrez !_

- _Je t'apporte le dîner !_

- _Merci Lawrens ! Je suis morte de faim._

- _Habituellement, nous mangeons tous ensemble dans ce qui nous sert de cafétéria. Mais ce soir, toi et Igor êtes les seuls déjà arrivés. Les autres arrivent demain à l'aube. Vers dix heures, tout le monde se réunira et je vous indiquerai la marche à suivre. _

- _Qui sont les autres ? Je me demande…_

- _Demain. Ce soir, dors ! Tu es fatiguée. Mange et repose-toi !_

- _Oui, Chef !_

- _Bonne fille ! Allez, à demain. Ferme bien les portes et les moustiquaires… »_

Bonne élève que je suis, j'engouffre ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette, une espèce de soupe ou de ragoût de viande aux légumes. Du moins, je suppose… Après avoir branché mon ordinateur portable et grâce à la connexion satellite du camp j'ai pu envoyer un message à Laureen pour la rassurer. Pelotonnée sur le matelas frais, je tente de m'imaginer l'environnement alentours, trop sombre à mon arrivée pour que j'en déduise quoi que ce soit. Dix minutes plus tard, les bras douillets de Morphée me berçaient.

Un rayon de soleil joue sur mes paupières. J'oscille quelques secondes entre rêve et éveil, avant de me rappeler où je suis et pourquoi. D'un bond, je me redresse et regarde ma montre. Il est 11h00 ?! Je me jette hors du lit avant de me gifler mentalement. Ma montre est à l'heure de Paris… Il doit être aux alentours de 9h00. Je dois malgré tout me dépêcher, la réunion est dans une heure et je veux absolument prendre une douche !

Après avoir réuni mes affaires, je me dirige donc derrière la maisonnette. La douche est constituée de parois en bois et l'eau provient d'un bidon qui récupère les eaux de pluies. L'eau me fait un bien fou, elle est froide mais agréable. Fin propre, je m'habille rapidement et jette un coup d'œil à ce qui m'entoure. Sur une surface illimitée se dressent ici et là des dizaines de petites constructions de tailles et formes différentes. A perte de vue, une terre aride parsemée de touffes vertes s'étend sur des kilomètres. Au loin, je distingue des montagnes que le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, semble caresser. C'est magnifique. Les odeurs sont elles aussi déroutantes. Elles sont riches, je discerne des effluves d'épices, de fleurs mais celle qui prédomine, c'est celle de cette terre volatile qui semble tout recouvrir.

Deux petites mains agrippent la couture de mon T-shirt me sortant de ma contemplation stoïque. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus me sourit. Me remémorant les quelques cours d'initiation à l'oromo, langue la plus couramment parlée dans la région d'Oromia, je m'adresse à l'enfant.

_« - Bonjour toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Falmeta ! Et toi ?_

_- Scarlette._

_- ScaRlette ? T'es là pour nous aider ? Moi, je veux devenir médecin plus tard ! Toi aussi t'es docteur ?_

_- Oula, doucement ! Non, je ne suis pas docteur. Je construis des choses. Je suis là pour que vous puissiez avoir de l'eau._

_- C'est bien aussi. Mais docteur c'est mieux !_

_- Tu as raison ! Je dois te laisser, je dois retrouver Lawrens._

_- Viens je t'emmène. Je sais où est Monsieur Lawrens !_

_- D'accord… »_

Ni une, ni deux, mon nouveau petit compagnon m'entraîne vers une grande bâtisse de plain-pied peinte à la chaux. Elle brille comme un phare, le soleil se réfléchissant sur ses murs immaculés.

_« - Voilà ! Monsieur Lawrens est ici ! Moi, je dois partir. La maîtresse va me disputer si je reste trop longtemps !_

_- File ! Et merci… ! »_

_Je ne sais pas s'il m'a e_ntendu. Parti comme une fusée, il était déjà loin. Un sourire aux lèvres, je pénètre dans la salle d'où proviennent les sons d'une discussion animée. Une dizaine de personnes y est réunie, et tous s'interrompent à mon arrivée. Arrivée des plus discrètes…

_« - Bonjour… »_

Au moment même où j'ouvre la bouche, mon regard tombe sur une magnifique asiatique au regard farouche. Elle toise Lawrens qui lui rend bien. Il a l'air furieux. Ravie de ne plus être le point de mire de l'assemblée, j'écoute les négociations reprendre. La sublime brune est apparemment la fameuse journaliste et la source du problème de Lawrens ! Elle veut à priori filmer durant une semaine en non-stop. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle le souhaite, ni pourquoi ceci met tant en rogne notre cher Lawrens. J'ai dû rater un épisode. Alors que j'allais enfin poser les questions qui me taraudaient, un jeune homme entre tout aussi discrètement que moi. Tous les regards se braquent sur lui mais cette fois, il a l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi. J'avoue qu'il doit être habitué aux regards appréciateurs. Mais si son physique ne me laisse pas indifférente, c'est d'un regard glacial que Lawrens accueille le nouveau venu. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour interroger Igor.

Il m'explique alors que Lee Jun Ho, le fameux apollon, n'est autre qu'une célébrité sud-coréenne venue faire sa B.A et que la tigresse l'accompagne pour filmer sa générosité désintéressée… La fureur de Lawrens me semble nettement plus justifiée à présent. Ce que je ne saisis toujours pas c'est pourquoi, il ne les a pas encore sortis du village manu-militari. Igor éclaire ma lanterne sans même que j'ai besoin de lui poser la question. A priori, les mécènes de Lawrens sont plus que favorables à la venue de ce Jun Ho. Question de médiatisation du programme paraitrait-il… Je comprends dès lors que la résistance de Lawrens n'est que pure principe et que nous allons devoir nous coltiner l'adonis et ses simagrées…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Discordance

**[Pour quelques gouttes de pluie]**

Chapitre III

Discordance…

Après cette réunion des plus agréables, Lawrens a disparu. Le nouveau venu quant à lui arbore un sourire poli qui m'horripile. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de nous avec son air angélique et distant. Il fait « trop propre sur lui » et ça m'agace prodigieusement ! Il reste avec un homme plus vieux qui semble bien le connaître. Ils parlent coréen et ne font aucun effort pour se faire comprendre. Vous connaissez cette sensation désagréable lorsque des gens parlent une langue que vous ne saisissez pas sous votre nez ?! Bon certes, je n'étais peut-être pas des plus objectives… Mais reconnaissez qu'il semble imbuvable ! Avec son allure de sainte-nitouche… La grande star qui vient se salir les mains en Afrique sous les caméras. Enfin… Si ça peut nous rapporter quelques subventions… Autant l'ignorer, j'ai autre chose à faire que de le regarder s'agiter sous l'œil sirupeux de Mademoiselle Kim So Eun, c'est à priori le nom de la journaliste.

Au final, le grand chef ayant disparu, je ne sais toujours pas par où commencer. Je décide donc de me présenter aux nouveaux venus. Il y a Jane, le second médecin et Andrew un infirmier urgentiste. Ils sont venus ensemble d'Écosse et si mon intuition ne me trompe pas, ils sont en couple ou en formeront un très prochainement. Il y a aussi un professeur d'anglais venu ici pour mettre en place une école pour filles. La plupart du temps seuls les garçons ont accès à l'éducation. Il s'appelle Thomas, ses parents sont d'origine éthiopienne mais lui vient des Pays-Bas. Et Tony, mon grand Tony ! C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler mon meilleur ami ! Il sait tout de moi et il est mon exact opposé ! Il est extraverti, pétillant, et je l'avoue, un peu sans gêne. Mais c'est un véritable amour, même si parfois ses mots peuvent blesser par leur franchise tranchante. C'est le plus joli garçon que je n'ai jamais vu, un vrai visage de conte de fée. A mi-chemin entre un roi Fae et un lutin malicieux ! Ses grands yeux verts sont toujours à l'affut et sa bouche charnue esquisse rarement autre chose qu'un petit sourire moqueur ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai jamais tentée ma chance ? Parce qu'il est tout simplement attiré par les hommes. Pas de bol ! Comme je le dis souvent, les meilleurs sont généralement inaccessibles !

_ « - Hey, Tony !_

- _Oh ! Ma vieille tu te payes une tronche d'enfer !_

- _Moi aussi ravie de te voir, Tony !_

- _Mais ma caille, tu sais bien que je suis toujours content de te voir ! Mais là tout de suite je suis surtout content de pouvoir zieuter ce popotin majestueux !_

- _Hein ? Ah… La starlette ?!_

- _Bien sûr qui d'autre ? Ne fais pas semblant de n'avoir pas remarqué ce jeune étalon !_

- _Tony ! Arrête de parler comme… Comme un boucher devant une belle côte de bœuf._

- _Desserre les fesses ma caille. De toute façon personne ne comprend ce que je dis. _

- _Comme si, dans le cas contraire, ça t'aurait arrêté !_

- _Pas le moins du monde ! D'ailleurs je vais aller me présenter à notre chère vedette de ce pas !_

- _Tony… ! »_

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il m'entraîne joyeusement vers les trois asiatiques en pleine conversation. Arrivés à leur hauteur, l'homme le plus âgé nous sourit gentiment alors que la journaliste me toise de haut en bas… Super, je viens de me faire une bonne copine ! La starlette quant à lui, nous tourne le dos… De mieux en mieux… Tony, la mine réjouie prend la parole. Il s'adresse en anglais au plus âgé des trois :

_ « - Salut ! Je m'appelle Tony et voici Scarlette. Nous sommes les ingénieurs du groupe !_

- _Bonjour. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Min, je suis le manager de Lee Jun Ho et vous connaissez Kim So Eun qui va nous suivre durant une semaine._

- _Enchantée de vous rencontrer, j'espère simplement que vous n'allez pas nous gêner dans notre travail ! »_

Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Je n'ai généralement pas l'habitude de l'ouvrir à tort et à travers… Et Tony qui ricane comme une baleine à qui on chatouille les nageoires !

_« - Euh… Je veux dire… Je… J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail tous ensemble ! »_

So Eun ne sera définitivement pas ma camarade de brousse. Le regard qu'elle me jette pourrait faire disparaître une verrue plus rapidement qu'un kit de cryothérapie. Et cette fois-ci, je lui donne raison. Quant à ce cher Monsieur Lee, son expression oscille entre l'ébahissement, la surprise et le dégoût ! Formidable. Je sens le rouge, disons même l'écarlate me monter au visage. Je tente néanmoins de sauver la face, en ne me ratatinant pas comme un vieux raisin sec. Je garde la tête haute et me tient droite dans mes boots. Tiens parlons de mon allure… Avec mon short en jean effiloché, mon T-shirt Super Mario, mes longs cheveux bouclés remontés en un chignon grossier, je dois avoir l'air d'une adolescente impertinente ! Niveau crédibilité, je repasserai. Avec ces trois-là qui me fixent comme un insecte en voie de disparition, ma confiance en moi se met à trembler avant de se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Je continue néanmoins à les fixer dans les yeux, refusant de baisser pavillon. C'est finalement le minet qui s'adresse à moi.

_« - Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas là pour gêner votre travail. Au contraire._

- _Espérons-le ! » _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Ma conscience grince des dents en me jetant un regard sévère. Min qui semble vexé, m'explique alors que Jun Ho-ssi ici présent, parraine depuis un an un petit garçon et qu'il souhaite le rencontrer. Il a d'ailleurs, toujours selon Min, pris sur ses premiers congés depuis des années, pour rencontrer l'enfant. Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer ! Ma conscience, de plus en plus choquée hausse les sourcils, d'un air dégoûté.

_« -Très bien. Dans ce cas, souhaitons que tout se passe bien. »_

C'est à cet instant que je croise réellement pour la première fois le regard du jeune homme. Il me fixe profondément, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. Je suis tétanisée. Mes orteils se recroquevillent dans mes chaussures et je sens mon cœur jouer du Djembé dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il cherche à m'hypnotiser pour que je la boucle ?

_« - Oui ?_

- _Je me demandais simplement comment une aussi jeune personne pouvait être aussi hargneuse et imbue d'elle-même._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Non, je n'excuse pas votre comportement. _

- _Non mais… Je n'ai pas à m'excuser. Vous venez ici pour vous faire voir !_

- _Désolé, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Vous voyez lorsque je fais une erreur, je m'excuse. Quant au fait de venir ici, cela ne vous concerne en rien et je vous interdis de me juger. »_

Sur ce, il m'a tourné le dos et je suis restée plantée là comme une andouille, un Tony contenant mal son hilarité à mes côtés. So Eun, après m'avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux l'a suivi drapée dans sa dignité outragée. Min lui, m'a jeté un œil compatissant, comme l'est celui d'un grand-frère réconfortant une fillette venant de se faire gronder. Je suis mortifiée. Principalement par la manière dont je me suis comportée. Une vraie hystérique sans éducation. Ma réaction a été totalement hors de proportions. J'ai beau me chercher des excuses, le décalage horaire, la fatigue, le changement. Rien à faire, je suis juste une folle furieuse !

Presque en me cachant derrière les arbres maigrichons qui jalonnent le village, je rejoins mes quartiers seule. J'ai abandonné Tony sans demander mon reste après avoir présenté mes excuses à Min. Dix minutes plus tard des coups tout sauf discrets font trembler ma porte.

_« - Ma caille, tu te drogues au cannabis local ?_

- _Oh ça va Tony ! J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça !_

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Toi la grande prêtresse de la maîtrise de soi. Habituellement c'est moi qui sors ce genre d'énormités et toi qui me rappelle à l'ordre !_

- _Je crois que je deviens sénile ! _

- _A vingt-quatre ans ? Mouais… Moi j'ai bien une petite idée… Mais pas sûr qu'elle te plaise._

- _Quoi ?!_

- _Le beau Jun Ho t'as rendu folle, ma vieille. Pour moi, c'était presque de l'ordre de la parade nuptiale !_

- _Abruti ! C'est la plus grosse imbécilité que tu n'aies jamais sorti !_

- _Crois-en mon sexomètre ! Tout à l'heure vous faisiez plus d'étincelles qu'un feu d'artifices au 14 juillet !_

- _Oh la ferme !_

- _On verra…_

- _On ne verra rien du tout ! Arrête ! Il me sort par les trous de nez. C'est viscéral !_

- _Ou chimique…_

- _Ferme-là !_

- _Bien. Au fait, Lawrens réunit les chefs du village d'ici une heure. Après la prise de contact, cet après-midi, on doit faire le tour du bled pour voir par où commencer._

- _Enfin une bonne nouvelle… »_

La réunion s'étant bien passée, nous sommes allés faire le tour des infrastructures. Le village est pauvre mais bien conçu. Il est divisé en son centre par une grande rue centrale en terre. Il dispose même d'une école où je croise à nouveau Falmeta qui, en me reconnaissant, me fait de grands signes. Les villageois pour la plupart nous interpellent pour se présenter, d'autres semblent beaucoup plus sceptiques à notre soudaine arrivée. La visite effectuée, nous décidons Tony et moi de nous rendre en voiture au point d'eau le plus proche. Il se situe à deux kilomètres au sud. Nous partons donc, sans nous douter que So Eun et son équipe de tournage nous emboîteraient le pas !


	4. Chapitre 4 : De l'eau, de l'eau

**Chapitre IV**

**De l'eau, de l'eau !**

Dans la voiture, Tony et moi roulons au rythme de son I-Pod. Nous nous connaissons depuis quatre ans, je ne devrais donc plus m'étonner de ses goûts en matière de musique. Pourtant il arrive encore à me surprendre…Il reprend à tue-tête « Le petit bonhomme en mousse » et je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'un éléphant surgisse de nulle part et nous charge jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à invoquer une tempête magnétique qui anéantirait son mp3, nous arrivons en vue du point d'eau. L'endroit est magique, somptueux. Les couleurs sont si vibrantes qu'elles paraissent irréelles. Comme une touriste, je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir mon appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Tony se moque gentiment de moi. De toutes façons ces photos nous serons utiles dans nos recherches. En voyant l'état en surface de cette nappe phréatique, nous nous rendons compte qu'elle sera difficile à exploiter. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux chercher à construire un puits au sein même du village ?

Assis sur les berges à esquisser nos premiers croquis, Tony et moi évoquons les possibilités de construire des dérivations, lorsque le bruit d'une voiture en approche nous fait sursauter. Je commence à paniquer lorsque je repense à ce que Lawrens nous a expliqué. En effet, étant le seul point d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde, cet endroit attire tous types d'animaux sauvages venant se désaltérer. Et qui dit animaux sauvages dit généralement braconniers. Lawrens nous avait prévenus de ne surtout rien tenter face à eux. De ne pas se frotter à eux sous peine de finir empaillés et accrochés au mur à la place de la traditionnelle tête de lion. Le braconnage bien que légalement interdit est monnaie courante dans cette région d'Afrique où il peut rapidement devenir une source de revenus conséquente. Le pays est tellement pauvre et les conditions de vie tellement dures qu'il n'est pas difficile de comprendre leurs motivations. Ça n'excuse en rien la cruauté dont ils font preuve envers les animaux, mais il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas prendre en compte les raisons qui les poussent à agir ainsi. Donc je suis également consciente que ce n'est pas armée de mon Reflex que je vais les faire fuir. Dans l'attente de notre éventuelle mort imminente, nous restons immobiles dans l'espoir illusoire de passer inaperçus. Ces quelques minutes me paraissent durer des heures… Mon angoisse aidant, je dois avouer avoir ressenti un soulagement certain lorsque j'ai pu constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jun Ho et de son staff. Soulagement bien vite balayé par une vague de colère. Nom d'un babouin mal luné, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?!

Agacée plus que de mesure, je me dirige tête baissée vers les intrus. Fonçant droit sur l'ennemi, je ne quitte pas ma cible des yeux. Aussi déterminée qu'une lionne devant son dîner, j'avance à grands pas vers la joyeuse bande. Mon avancée infernale est stoppée net par une So Eun surgie de nulle part, telle un diable bondissant de sa boîte. Dans ma colère je commence par l'invectiver en français avant de me reprendre et de continuer en anglais.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!_

_- Nous venons filmer. L'endroit mérite d'apparaître dans notre documentaire._

_- Mérite ? Mon Dieu… Nous sommes là pour travailler. Vous nous gênez._

_- Nous aussi ! Nous sommes là pour travailler. Jun Ho-ssi a accepté de tourner dès aujourd'hui malgré sa fatigue. Nous devons tourner maintenant. La lumière est bonne et ne le restera peut-être pas._

_- Certes… Mais nous, nous n'allons pas jouer les naïades dans un documentaire de seconde zone ! Nous cherchons à offrir de l'eau à ces villageois !_

_- L'ONG a donné son accord. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir, jeune fille !_

_- Bordel de m… _

_- Hop là ! Ma caille, on se calme ! Combien de temps allez-vous tourner ? _

Diplomate, Tonny prend le relais. Tony, diplomate ? C'est bien la seule fois de ma vie où j'utilise ses deux mots dans une même phrase. J'ai l'impression que la terre tourne à l'envers ! Entre mes sautes d'humeur incompréhensibles, Tony qui devient doux comme un agneau et l'autre bande de snobinards à paillettes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans la quatrième dimension ! Furieuse, je me libère de l'emprise de Tony et me dirige vers la berge. Maugréant dans ma barbe en jouant avec la terre de la pointe de mes boots, je n'entends pas approcher Jun Ho.

_- Excusez-moi ?_

_- Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur !_

_- Désolé. Vous avez l'air énervé. De nouveau._

_- Oui. Ce qui m'énerve c'est votre façon de faire les choses. Pourquoi ne pas venir après que nous ayons fini ? Notre travail est important…_

_- Savez-vous qui finance ce programme ? Si je viens ici, ce n'est pas pour me faire voir. Mon but, c'est d'intéresser les gens et les mécènes potentiels._

_- Et au passage, remonter votre côte de popularité…_

_- Ma popularité se porte très bien !_

_- Auprès de la gente féminine, il n'y a aucun doute._

_- Quel est le rapport avec ma vie amoureuse ?_

_- Aucun. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, avec qui vous voulez !_

_- Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à une mégère jalouse._

_- Jalouse ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ?_

_- Non ma raison se porte à merveille. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de la vôtre._

_- Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous êtes une épine dans le pied de ce projet, vous et votre équipe de bras cassés._

_- Quel est le véritable problème ? Vous ne m'aimez pas, quoi que je dise, pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien… Parce que… Cette question est stupide ! Je ne vous aime pas, c'est tout !_

_- Formidable. Je ne vous aime pas particulièrement non plus. Cette question réglée, pensez-vous pouvoir grandir un peu ? Peut-être pourrions-nous ainsi trouver un terrain d'entente et travailler sereinement._

_- Attendez ! Vous dîtes que le problème vient de moi ?_

_- En tout cas, vous êtes celle qui crie le plus fort ici. Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de hausser le ton pour vous faire entendre. Même si vous n'êtes pas bien grande, je vous entends très bien de là-haut. _

Il se moque de moi ? Il ose me tourner en ridicule ? Il me fait passer pour la gamine capricieuse de l'histoire. Non mais quel toupet ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il se pavane comme un paon orgueilleux ! Ce matin, en arrivant, il portait une chemise Marc Jacobs à environ 300€ ! Oui, ma sœur aimerait travailler dans le luxe, vous vous rappelez ? J'ai vu cette chemise dans Grazzia la semaine dernière. Tout ça pour dire qu'avec 300€, on nourrit une famille pendant plus d'un an ici ! Avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce que mon corps faisait, j'avais poussé le bellâtre dans l'eau. Fière de moi, je le regarde se débattre, empêtré dans l'eau boueuse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'espère qu'il a bu la tasse et qu'il attrapera la Tourista du siècle ! Les secondes passant, ma conscience totalement atterrée montre des signes de fébrilité, de même que mon air gaillard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis complètement cinglée ! Je viens de pousser une personnalité mondialement reconnue dans une mare crasseuse. Oui, mondialement ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il est membre d'un de ces groupes que Laureen affectionne. J'espère que So Eun n'a pas filmé ça ! Sinon je risque d'être interdite de séjour en Corée du Sud jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

L'idée saugrenue me traverse de courir jusqu'au pick-up pour regagner l'aéroport, direction Paris. Avant d'avoir pu mettre mes plans de fuite à exécution, je vois Min accourir vers Jun Ho pour le sortir de l'eau. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, je suis prise d'un fou rire quasi convulsif lorsque je vois l'allure de l'ex sex-symbol. Il ressemble à un chat mouillé emporté par un torrent de boue. Certes un chat sous stéroïdes. Son T-shirt anciennement blanc, lui colle à la peau, ne laissant plus rien à l'imagination. Ma confiance en moi exulte, elle fanfaronne le pied sur la gorge de la dignité mise à mal de mon ennemi. Elle cesse néanmoins assez vite sa danse de la victoire lorsque je constate qu'il fonce droit sur moi. Il me fixe d'un œil vengeur qui m'indique clairement ses intentions. Le fourbe veut sa revanche, je le sens. Prise d'une tétanie fort malvenue, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je tente, fat que je suis, de l'intimider du regard, ce qui a autant d'effet sur lui qu'une tapette à mouche sur un buffle colérique. Je prie alors pour qu'un piano tombe du ciel et m'enfonce profondément dans la tourbe. Malheureusement les instruments de musique tombent rarement d'un 747 en plein vol. Résignée, je sens donc deux bras me saisir sous les fesses et même si je tente bien de me tortiller, plus par fierté qu'autre chose, je finis les quatre fers en l'air, la tête planter plantée dans la vase, telle une autruche craintive.

Encore un peu désorientée, je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre en colère, qu'un second fou rire me secoue les tripes. Je m'étouffe à moitié, recrachant l'eau croupie qui s'est infiltrée dans ma bouche. Je nous vois tous les deux couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, lui me regardant de haut, la mine réjouie. Il a l'air plus jeune. Plus détendu. Depuis ce matin, son air glacial et parfait sous tous rapports me tapaient sur le système. Certainement saisi, lui aussi, par l'absurdité de la situation, il glousse en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. La première fois qu'il essaie, la boue a sur moi un disgracieux effet ventouse et je retrouve ma place initiale, les fesses dans l'eau. La seconde fois, toujours à moitié étouffée de rire, je saisis sa main et tire en sens inverse. Ni une ni deux, il choie sur moi tel un pachyderme aviné. J'en aurais ri si je n'avais pas eu la sensation d'avoir perdu trois côtes au passage. Son corps est dur et chaud contre le mien, il électriserait un condamné à mort. Il sent la terre mouillée et le grand air et je remarque que ses yeux sont plus clairs que je ne l'avais imaginé. Le visage maculé de glaise, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux rieurs, le souffle coupé par la chute, il ferait rougir le diable en personne. Ma conscience et ma dignité sont au bord de la pâmoison, mortifiées par les réactions physiques que provoque sur moi ce fâcheux incident. Ma séductrice intérieure, quant à elle, fait les yeux doux à mon vis-à-vis. La bouche en cœur, elle tortille du popotin, exaltée par la situation. Et cet imbécile au lieu de se relever, me regarde comme si j'étais une douce idiote. Bon, il n'a pas vraiment tort. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu un comportement aussi absurde. Je ne sais pas si le fait d'avoir obtenu mon diplôme m'a désinhibée. En tout cas, depuis ce matin, mon habituelle réserve semble s'être exilée au Pérou. D'ailleurs je pense que ma logique doit l'avoir accompagnée, un poncho bariolé sur le dos. Peut-être suis-je atteinte d'une maladie étrange ? Un trouble du comportement ? La schizophrénie ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque ! Je me sens libre pour la toute première fois !


	5. Chapitre 5 : De l'eau dans le gaz !

**Chapitre V**

De l'eau dans le gaz !

Nous sommes finalement sortis de l'eau, calmés. L'atmosphère est nettement plus détendue. Nous sommes néanmoins gênés, ne sachant pas trop comment nous comporter. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, je me sens pousser dans le dos avec une telle force, qu'un instant je crois bien retourner faire un petit plongeon. Je me retourne et constate qu'une Kim So Eun folle furieuse me fait face. Si de la fumée lui sortait du nez et que deux cornes lui poussaient sur la tête, je ne m'en étonnerais pas plus que ça ! Elle a l'air tellement furieuse que ses yeux semblent avoir doublé de volume ! Elle s'avance vers moi, l'air mauvais et commence à me hurler dessus. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a toutes les bonnes raisons d'être en colère, mais je ne comprends pas sa hargne. On dirait que j'ai volé l'urne mortuaire de sa mère pour en faire une litière à mon chat. Peut-être que finalement, ils sont plus que de simples amis ou collègues de travail. Dans tous les cas, je me prépare à en prendre pour mon grade. Et cette fois-ci, je me promets de ne pas répliquer. Je fais donc appel à mon self-control qui semble être aux abonnés absents depuis ce matin. J'inspire un grand coup et me prépare pour la bataille !

_ Êtes-vous cinglée ?!

_ Je crois que vous n'avez pas totalement tort. Je vous prie de m'excuser vous et Jun Ho. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

_ Vous pensez que je vais me contenter de vos excuses ? Avez-vous idée de ce qui se serait produit si vous aviez blessé Jun Ho ?! Vous êtes une imbécile et une inconséquente !

_ J'avoue que je n'ai pas pris les meilleures décisions… Mais je me suis excusée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que je prends mon travail ici très à cœur et que je me suis laissée dépasser par mes émotions. J'espère que vous me laisserez une chance de me rattraper.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas n'est-ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi je déteste les européens. Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs ! Votre comportement aurait pu couter la carrière de Jun Ho, la mienne et celle de Min. Vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite gamine mal élevée qui ne sait pas se contenir ! Vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas appris à vous comporter en société ?

_ Je… Bon. Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que vous dîtes. Néanmoins, je vous interdis de parler ou même d'évoquer mes parents. Est-ce clair ?

_ Donc je suis sensée me montrer respectueuse envers quelqu'un pour qui le respect n'est qu'optionnel ?

_ Je me suis déjà excusée envers vous ! Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Mon comportement est inadmissible et je ne peux que vous demander de bien vouloir passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne à faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je… Je suis habituellement discrète et je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi.

_ Evidemment, vous êtes habituellement une sainte et nous sommes donc la raison de votre attitude vulgaire ?

_ C'est à mon tour de vous demander si vous êtes stupide ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Avant même d'avoir pu m'en vouloir pour cette nouvelle sortie malvenue, le claquement sec d'une gifle fait trembler ma mâchoire. Sous le choc, je regarde mon agresseur qui semble pleinement satisfaite. Elle semble tout sauf désolée ou repentante. Complètement abasourdie, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je balbutie quelques mots qui restent au stade d'onomatopées inaudibles. Finalement, ma dignité sort de sa catatonie et brandit un point vengeur sous le nez de la Valkyrie. Je sens la colère, lentement mais sûrement, monter en moi. J'entends au loin ma conscience tenter de me raisonner mais je vois rouge. Alors que j'allais clairement exprimer ma façon de penser à Mademoiselle Tyson, elle entraîne Jun Ho, jusqu'ici aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, vers leur pick-up. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils ont tous disparu. Entre temps, Tony m'a rejointe.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Elle m'a giflée !

_ Et toi tu as poussé notre mignon camarade dans l'eau ? Vous pensez tourner un film ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi…

_ Mais elle m'a GIFLÉE ?! Merci pour ton soutien…

_ Tu sais déjà que si j'avais été là, je l'aurais chiffonnée cette morue ! Il n'empêche que ton comportement est vraiment très étrange… Il y a quelque chose qui te turlupine ? Depuis ce matin tu es à cran. J'ai quitté un souris grise en France, je retrouve une panthère survoltée en Éthiopie…J'aime que tu te laisses enfin vivre, mais là… Tu grilles les étapes.

_ Je sais… J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Je ne me reconnais plus. Tu crois que je perds les pédales ?

_ Mais non ma caille. Tu te cherches. Depuis que je te connais, tu n'es toi-même qu'avec Laureen ou moi. Généralement, tu étouffes tes émotions au profit de celles des autres. Je pense que tu ne sais simplement plus comment les exprimer.

_ Si tu le dis, Freud !

Nous sommes finalement rentrés, l'après-midi bien entamée. Après m'être rafraichie, tout le monde s'est retrouvé pour le dîner. L'ambiance dans ce que j'appelle notre Q.G est plutôt bonne. J'ai l'impression que ma mésaventure n'a pas encore fait le tour du village. Ce n'est pas étonnant puisque le duo infernal n'est pas encore arrivé. Je suis bien placée, cernée par Tony d'un côté et Lawrens de l'autre. Nous discutons et je n'ose pas aborder le sujet qui me tracasse. Il va bien falloir que je parle à Lawrens de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne de moi plutôt que de So Eun. Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, la mégère, le lâche et Min font leur entrée. Après avoir salué tout le monde, ils s'installent à l'extrémité de la table. Kim So Eun m'ignore royalement, ses yeux passant à travers moi comme si j'étais transparente. Quant à Jun Ho, il me jette des coups d'œil discrets que je fais mine de ne pas voir. Tentant de les écarter de mon esprit, je reprends ma conversation avec Lawrens. Une fois servis, nous continuons à parler tout en dégustant un plat typiquement éthiopien. Il diffère grandement de ce que j'ai pu gouter des plats africains. Les différents mets sont directement déposés sur une galette. Même si le plat a l'air délicieux, je ne sais pas trop comment me servir. Lawrens rit de ma confusion et s'empare d'un morceau d'injera, la fameuse galette, et s'en serre de cuillère pour recueillir un peu de wat, sorte de ragout de légumes. Il me tend le petit cadeau et je croque dedans, me laissant donner la becquée, un peu intimidée. Les légumes fondent dans ma bouche et je lèche mes lèvres ne voulant en laisser aucune miette. Alors que j'allais tenter de reproduire la manœuvre délicate, Lawrens passe son pouce sur ma lèvre en riant, ôtant quelques restes de sauce oubliés. Je retiens de justesse un mouvement de recul. Puis emportée par la bonne humeur, je ris avec lui. Au même moment, j'entends résonner un grognement mesquin à l'autre bout de la table. Je tourne la tête vers So Eun qui chuchote à l'oreille de Jun Ho qui regarde dans notre direction. Je rougis, consciente qu'ils parlent de moi. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que je les observe Jun Ho hausse le sourcil d'un air narquois. Je passe le reste du dîner enfermée dans un mutisme dépité. Je me dépêche d'engloutir mon repas et prétexte une envie pressante pour m'échapper.

Installée devant mon bureau de fortune, j'essaie de ne pas penser à la discussion que So Eun ne manquera pas d'avoir avec Lawrens. Pour me changer les idées, je décide de me connecter sur skype. Par chance, Laureen est en ligne. Je m'empresse de lancer l'appel. Elle décroche à la seconde sonnerie.

_ Ma loutre !

_ Hello grande sœur ! Tu me manques déjà ! Alors raconte-moi, comment c'est ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oula, doucement ! Toi aussi tu me manques si tu savais ! C'est magnifique ! En revanche, tu ne devineras jamais qui est le fameux membre mystère de l'équipe !

_ Pourquoi ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

_ Je crois oui ! Mais je te préviens tout de suite c'est loin d'être le garçon sympathique que tu crois…

_ Bon arrête de faire durer le suspense ! C'est qui ?!

_ Lee Jun Ho… Je crois qu'il fait partie d'un de ces boys band…

_ QUOI ?! Tu délires… Jun Ho ? Des 2PM ? LEE JUN HO ?

_ Ah, 2PM, voilà. Je ne me rapp…

_ Attends, tu me racontes que Jun Ho est actuellement avec toi ? Je comprends bien ?

_ Non, il n'est pas avec moi en ce moment. Encore heureux… Il est…

_ Oh Mon Dieu ! Je veux le voir ! S'il te plaît !

_ Comment veux-tu que je te le montre ? On n'est pas spécialement en bons termes… Et de toute façon tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne vais pas me pointer dans sa chambre en lui demandant de faire un coucou à la webcam… C'est ridicule.

_ Bien… On verra ça plus tard. Raconte-moi tout ! Il est comment ? Aussi beau en vrai ?

_ Mouais… Il est pas mal…

_ Pas mal ? Tu es folle, ma pauvre vieille ! C'est un canon interstellaire !

_ Tu as toujours été dans l'exagération ! Il est… Mignon.

_ Tu me désespère ! Tu lui as parlé ? Il t'a répondu ?

_ Évidemment qu'il m'a répondu… Je le trouve pompeux mais pas au point de ne pas répondre aux gens qui lui parlent !

_ Scarlette, je t'en prie ! Demande-lui un autographe ou une photo ! Mieux, une photo dédicacée !

_ Non.

_ Scarlette ! Ma sœur adorée d'amour que j'aime. Je t'en supplie !

_ Je… Ça risque d'être compliqué.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est juste une signature…

_ Nous… Nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme… Nous avons eu… Quelques mots… Entre autre.

_ Hein ?! Comment ça ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

_ A vrai dire… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Je… Je l'ai poussé dans l'eau.

_ Pardon ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Tu as bu ?

_ Non ! Mais j'aimerais mieux. Lui et son équipe n'arrêtaient pas de déranger notre travail. Et, enfin, je l'ai poussé dans une mare…

_ Tu es folle ?! Rendez-moi ma sœur. Avoue, c'est une blague ? Un poisson d'avril un peu en retard ?

_ Laureen. Ça suffit, je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je m'en veux assez comme ça. Quand Lawrens le saura, je risque de venir te voir plus tôt que prévu.

_ Oh Mon Dieu. Tu es complètement cintrée ma pauvre Scarlette. J'espère que ça n'a pas été filmé sinon, tu risques de voir débarquer un troupeau excité de sasaengs en furie ! Elles vont te maudire sur dix générations, t'envoyer des rats morts par la poste et te crever les pneus, si ce n'est pas les yeux…

_ Mais il m'a rendu la pareille ! On s'est retrouvé tous les deux trempés comme des souches. Et il riait ! Il ne m'a pas giflée contrairement à sa folle furieuse de journaliste !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Rien, laisse tomber…

_ Donc, tu n'es pas en froid avec lui ! Tu peux m'avoir un autographe ! S'il te plaît !

S'en est suivi une suite de plaintes et lamentations auxquelles j'ai fini par céder…Je ne sais pas très bien comment je pourrais bien lui obtenir son satané autographe ! Peut-être en passant pas Min ? Éreintée après cette conversation, je décide d'aller me coucher. En à peine quelques minutes, un certain Jun Ho vient me rendre visite dans un rêve qu'un prête aurait certainement condamné.

_[ Où suis-je ? Je marche mais mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Je l'appelle mais ma voix reste silencieuse. La musique. Seulement la musique. Obsédante, elle raisonne… Je respire, je bouge avec elle, pour elle… Je suis perdue. Je suis vivante. J'exulte. Je me vois. Mais je ne distingue rien de ce qui m'entoure. Je suis pourtant consciente de sa présence. Je sais qu'il est là, qu'il m'observe. Il joue avec moi et j'aime ça. Et cette musique, cette musique… Elle me possède, me rend ivre. Non c'est lui, lui qui me fait ressentir ses choses. Ses mains, elles me touchent, me caressent… Pourtant… Pourtant, je ne le vois pas. Il est insaisissable. Son corps frôle le mien, exacerbe mes sens. Son odeur m'ensorcelle, me rend ivre. Je ris mais aucun son ne vient perturber cette mélodie entêtante. Enfin ! Il est là, juste dans mon dos. Son souffle chaud caresse ma nuque, ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Son contact fait crépiter ma peau. Nous nous mouvons à l'unisson au rythme hypnotique de cette litanie fascinante. Mon Dieu. C'est magique. J'implose, mon cœur se réjouit de cet instant. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps. Il est partout. Sa bouche, sa peau, sa langue. Il est sur moi, en moi. Nous sommes deux. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Le tempo s'accélère, mon souffle silencieux se fait heurté. Je me désagrège. Je meurs. Je vis. Sa voix résonne dans mon esprit. Il me dit que je suis à lui. Que je lui appartiens. Il a raison. Il a fait de mon corps un esclave plus que consentant. Il est mon pygmalion. Il modèle mon désir au gré de ses envies. J'ai chaud. Je tremble…]_

Je me réveille en sursaut, les draps emmêlés autours de moi. En sueur et désorientée, je rougie quand la mémoire me revient. Honteuse, je regarde dans la chambre presque persuadée que quelqu'un a été témoin de ma déchéance ! Rassurée, je me sens stupide. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve sans importance… N'est-ce pas ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : De l'eau dans son vin !

Chapitre VI

De l'eau dans son vin…

Enfin complètement réveillée, je décide de prendre ma douche. Il est encore tôt, je ne prends donc pas la peine d'enfiler autre chose qu'un short ridicule à petits lapins et un débardeur défraîchi. Ma serviette sous le bras et de bonne humeur, je me dirige vers la construction faite de planches en bois. Je suis plus que surprise quand, en m'approchant, j'entends l'eau couler. Intriguée, je m'approche et constate que la douche est bel et bien occupée ! C'est bien ma chance ! Alors que je vais faire demi-tour, j'entends mon occupant mystère chantonner. Abasourdie, je constate que la voix et la mélodie sont étrangement semblables à ce que je me rappelle avoir entendues dans mon rêve. Je m'approche et ferme les yeux. C'est bien ça ! Entre les panneaux de bois ajourés, je tente d'apercevoir mon énigmatique chanteur. Evidemment ! Ce ne pouvait être que lui… Alors que je n'étais sensée que jeter un coup d'œil désintéressé, mon regard est attiré par la silhouette dénudée du baigneur. C'est sans fausse honte aucune que je me ravie du spectacle. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas faire de mal. Mon Dieu, Tony avait raison… C'est un sacrément beau garçon. Ma conscience me tourne le dos complètement médusée par mon manque de maîtrise. Ma séductrice intérieure, elle, s'installe un saladier de pop-corn à la main avec l'intention de ne rien louper de la scène. Je dois dire que moi-même, j'ai le plus grand mal à détourner le regard. Je me demande ce que Laureen penserait de ça ! Et si… Non… Je repousse l'idée fort malvenue de retourner dans ma chambre récupérer mon appareil photo. Surprise d'avoir même osé y penser, je ricane bêtement. Avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche, comme si je pouvais, de cette manière, stopper la progression des ondes sonores. Comme prévu, l'eau s'arrête de couler et j'entends le naturiste involontaire demander qui est là. Je tente le plus discrètement possible de m'esquiver. Si un quelconque Dieu existe, je Vous en prie, aidez-moi. Malheureusement, mes prières restent vaines. Alors que, sur la pointe des pieds, j'essaye de m'échapper tout sauf dignement, la porte bringuebalante s'ouvre et en voulant accélérer le mouvement, je chois au sol telle une cigogne épileptique. Je rougie comme une tomate bien mure et j'arrête de respirer un instant avant de constater que sa pudeur est sauve. Une serviette blanche lui ceint la taille de la plus jolie manière. Deux yeux surpris me fixent, où fixent plutôt les petits lapins roses qui m'ornent joyeusement le popotin. A quatre pattes la tête dans les fourrés, je suis aussi écarlate qu'un coquelicot sauvage au soleil levant. Je balbutie, incapable de trouver une excuse plausible à ma petite séance de voyeurisme. Il sourit, haussant les sourcils devant mes pitoyables efforts. Il s'approche, toujours goguenard et m'aide à me relever. Sa main est encore humide de sa douche et ses cheveux mouillés et en bataille lui donnent un air canaille. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux pour marmonner mes excuses improbables.

_ Je voulais prendre une douche… Je…

_ Je vois… La vue, vous a plu ?

_ La vue ? Oh, euh, oui… Le paysage est magnifique, avec ces montagnes…

_ Hm hm… Oui. Magnifique. La vue est à… Tomber.

_Oui c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! C'est « renversant » !

Nous nous sourions, presque complices. Je lui en veux toujours pour n'avoir rien au moment fatidique de la gifle. Mais vu comment je m'étais comportée alors, je ne vois pas quel genre de reproches je pourrais bien lui faire… Et puis pour quelle raison devrait-il prendre ma défense ? Il ne me connait pas. Je suis ridicule. Je me surprends même à penser qu'il est magnanime de ne pas m'envoyer ses avocats pour violation de sa vie privée, coups et blessures et tentative de meurtre… Incapable de le remercier autrement, je lui souris de toutes mes dents, ravie. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe réellement, mon sourire vacille alors que son regard s'assombri. J'ai peur d'avoir vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Va-t-il m'envoyer sur les roses ? Me sermonner ? Crier au scandale ? Alors que je me prépare au pire, il s'approche lentement, je me raidis le regard fixé à sur mes pieds dans l'attente de la sentence. Je vois sa main s'élever… Oh non, pas encore ! Crispée, je patiente comme une victime conduite à son bourreau et je sens finalement un doigt me soulever délicatement le menton. Étonnée je me laisse faire et mon nez se retrouve à moins d'un centimètre de sa bouche. Comme hypnotisée, mon regard est happé par ses lèvres charnues. Il me parle. Je n'écoute pas un traître mot de ce qu'il raconte. Il rit, pinçant gentiment mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

_ Vous m'écoutez ?

_ Je… Euh… Oui…

_ Je vous disais que la place était désormais libre.

_ Pardon ? C'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Mais… Je…

_ Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous embrasser ?

_ Non, bien sûr…

_ Vous en aviez pourtant envie, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quoi ?!

Vexée, je recule pour m'écarter le plus rapidement possible. Quel toupet ! Comment ose-t-il ! C'est lui qui s'est approché comme un voleur ! Mon amour propre est au trente-sixième dessous, abattu comme un boxeur après un K.O. Alors que ma conscience ricane donnant raison à ses moqueries. N'ai-je pas rêvé de bien pire cette nuit ? Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve sans conséquence ! Je me refuse à accorder foi à ses accusations frivoles ! Pour qui se prend t-il ? Il a certainement l'habitude que toutes les femmes de la terre se pâment en sa présence, mais je suis loin d'être une midinette en manque d'amour ! Le visage renfrogné, je le fixe rageusement.

_ Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Votre arrogance me coupe le souffle !

_ Scarlette…

Alors qu'il avance à nouveau vers moi, je m'empresse de faire un pas en arrière. Ce faisant, je me prends les pieds dans une butée de terre et bascule en arrière en battant des bras tentant de me raccrocher à tout ce qui est à ma portée. J'attrape malencontreusement un tissu éponge que j'identifie comme étant la serviette de Jun Ho et avant de me vautrée sur le sol poussiéreux, je sens deux mains me saisir la taille. Mais emportée par l'élan de ma chute combiné à mon poids, nous nous affalons, l'orgueilleux nu étendu sur moi. Ça en deviendrait presque une habitude… Suis-je maudite ? Et pourquoi reste-t-il là, sans bouger ? Ne devrait-il pas se lever ?!

_ Tu pourrais… Vous pourriez vous relever ?

_ Si tu me rendais ma serviette… Peut-être !

_ Oh, oui… Je… Pardon !

Je lui tends donc l'objet du délit, ne sachant où regarder. Je décide finalement de fermer les yeux, non sans l'avoir senti glisser le bout de tissu entre nos deux corps.

_ Tu espères encore un baiser ?

_ Quoi ?!

Piquée au vif, je me redresse d'un bond et ma tête heurte la sienne dans un bruit sourd. Je retombe aussi sec, étourdie par le choc. Je suis certainement bonne pour me voir pousser une magnifique bosse ! Utile comme camouflage, bien cachée dans les fourrés, je pourrais me faire passer pour un rhinocéros ! Il s'empresse aussitôt de poser une main fraîche sur mon front. Ses doigts délicats courent sur mon visage et la douleur disparaît quasi instantanément.

_ Ça va ?

_ Eh bien, j'ai connu plus agréable comme sensation…

Gênée, je ne le vois pas s'incliner vers moi. Je sens deux lèvres douces se poser sur mon front. Intriguée et un peu choquée, je le regarde, sceptique.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Euh… Je… Oui… ?

_ Ma mère embrassait toujours mes petites blessures. C'était un vrai remède miracle. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué qu'elle.

_ Si ! Merci. Ça va beaucoup mieux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses mots m'ont émue. Un peu gauche, je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Je suis presque sûre qu'il me porte un certain intérêt mais je n'ai jamais été le genre de filles populaires. Je n'avais pas le temps de sortir et encore moins avec des hommes. Je ne connais pas les jeux de l'amour et je suis loin d'être à l'aise avec les sentiments et autres grandes envolées lyriques. Je ne sais pas séduire, je ne sais pas jouer, je ne sais pas mentir ou tromper. Et cet homme qui se tient au-dessus de moi semble être un expert en la matière. Je ne connais pas les règles et je ne veux surtout pas me méprendre. Je dois certainement lui plaire un petit peu mais je ne sais pas faire dans la demi-mesure et je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus qu'un jeu de séduction sans conséquence entre nous. Tony saurait y faire lui ! Il est passé maître dans l'art de charmer les gens tout en restant léger. Moi tout ce que je risque, c'est de m'humilier ou pire… De souffrir. Comme dirait ma sœur, je prends les choses beaucoup trop au sérieux. Je n'ai jamais appris à lâcher prise, à être frivole, sauf peut-être depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Pour moi, les sentiments sont tout sauf un jeu ! Et de toute façon je perds toujours au Monopoly ! J'ai dû froncer les sourcils car je sens sa bouche m'embrasser à cet endroit.

_ Je paierais pour lire tes pensées. Tu t'apprêtes peut-être à me gifler pour mon arrogance ?

_ Non, je… Vous ne devriez pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi. Je ne suis pas capable de distinguer le vrai du faux… Je ne suis pas de ce genre de filles qui savent s'amuser. Vous devez avoir l'habitude d'avoir des parterres filles énamourées à vos pieds mais je…

_ Commence par me tutoyer… Et je me demande pourquoi tu as cette abominable image de moi ?

_ Non… Je n'ai pas dit que vous… Tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais. C'est juste que tu es séduisant, riche et célèbre et donc…

_ Tu me trouves séduisant ?

_ Eh bien, je… La question n'est pas là. C'est ce que les autres pensent, je suppose… Pourrais-tu te relever ?

_ Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

_ Pour que je puisse me mettre debout ! Il y a une pierre qui m'écorche les fesses ! Lève-toi !

_ Je peux arranger ça !

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, je sens deux mains se glisser sous mon derrière et tâter le sol à la recherche de l'intruse.

_ Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

_ La voilà ! La vilaine.

Il s'empresse de jeter au loin ladite vilaine et se réinstalle plus confortablement contre moi.

_ Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Pousse-toi de là !

_ Je t'écoute. Mais je ne suis pas convaincu que tes mots soient en accord avec tes envies.

_ Ta suffisance finira par t'étouffer ! Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air ! Tu es l'homme le plus agaçant, imbu de sa personne et diablement hautain que je n'ai jamais v…

Sa bouche chaude vient stopper ma tirade exaspérée. Ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes dans un balai sensuel. Il me torture, me mordille, me lèche. Je le goûte, je le sens. Ses mains maintiennent mon visage. Je suis à sa merci, en son pouvoir. Il est doux mais ferme. Exigeant et tendre. Possessif et caressant. Ma séductrice intérieure exulte, aux anges. Elle a les yeux brillants de passion et s'étend lascivement, attendant la suite. Rien à voir avec ma conscience qui se met à prier pour le salut de mon âme de pécheresse. Je les envoie au Diable m'oubliant dans les bras de Son Incarnation terrestre. Mes mains se posent sur ses cotes et je sens ses muscles jouer sous mes doigts. C'est certainement le moment le plus érotique que je n'ai jamais vécu. Je suis à moitié vêtue, il est quasi nu et nous sommes allongés à même la terre sous le soleil caressant d'un matin éthiopien. Cette scène restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Sa bouche quitte la mienne presque à regret et j'ouvre les yeux lentement. Son regard brûlant fixe le mien et je sens mon cœur virevolter comme un oiseau effrayé. Il est magnifique. Sauvage. Son torse, ses cheveux, son air farouche et le paysage magnifique en fond rendent cette vision incroyable. Son doigt glisse de ma tempe à ma mâchoire et je frissonne malgré la température déjà élevée. Alors qu'il allait parler, des cris raisonnent au loin. Nous sursautons, comme pris en faute, avant de réaliser que les cris persistent et s'élèvent de plus en plus nombreux.

Pas vraiment remise de mes émotions mais enfin seule, j'ôte les trace de poussières de mes vêtements. Après s'être relevé, JunHo s'était excusé et avait filé passer des vêtements. Quant à moi, c'est au pas de course que je rentre mettre un jean. Je cours ensuite vers la source des cris. Ils proviennent du bas du village. Je me dirige vers les plantations, là où se regroupe une masse d'habitants survoltée. Ils ont l'air furieux et en m'approchant, je comprends pourquoi. La majorité des plants sont saccagés. C'est une véritable catastrophe pour ce village souffrant déjà de maigres récoltes dues à la sécheresse. Le teff, le blé et le maïs sont réduits à l'état de poussière. Et pire, les graines de café, source de revenus principale du village, sont désormais invendables.


End file.
